


Ai Heda Kik Raun Feva

by Pyrilios



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrilios/pseuds/Pyrilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaia, the Commander's Second, is nearly destroyed by the war that wages within the tower walls. Will she be able to stay true to her master while her heart is being torn apart? Or will she revert back to the old ways: Jus drein jus daun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Heda Kik Raun Feva

She stood silently, her many braids bound tightly, a rats’ tail shifting side to side across her back. Jaia was tense; of course, there was much to be weary of. Still, the voice of the fleimkepa always seemed to put her on edge. He scuffled in, bringing worry with him. It was written in the creases above Heda’s brow. Commander Lexa was not expecting an interruption on this day. Nobody was. Still, Titus and some unknown kru marched toward the throne, demanding to be heard. It was enough to have her hone in on her master, side stepping from her perch at the right hand of the throne. The air was thick with unspoken resentment and suspicion, the hairs standing at attention on the back of her neck, warning her. Restless fingers gripped and re-gripped the leather bound hilt of her dagger.

 

One of them was gagged and dragged forward. The reaction was instant from Clarke. She knew the person tied up and was already demanding answers. Typical Wanheda. The trikru man was all too eager to explain himself. Semet. He wanted blood. Vengeance for his people. A story all too familiar to Jaia. Loss. It was always loss. Loss of loved ones and homes and peace and honor. She felt for this man. He was broken and angry. Deep russet eyes turned to Heda, who listened calmly and thoughtfully. It was pride and love that rushed through to warm her limbs as she watched her commander lead her people. Jaia owed so much to the kindness and gentle nature of Lexa. She had given her a chance, when others had seen her as useless.

 

Raised voices were noted and again, Jaia stepped closer to her commander, dagger gripped tightly yet still sheathed. It happened quickly as desperation fueled Semet to attack. She leapt forward, teeth bared and dagger ready. However, Titus was faster, and closer. He did away with the man before she had time to process what had happened. As she stood silent, her body as a shield for the commander, Semet’s body lay on the floor, his life blood pooling around him. A nod from Lexa sent Jaia retreating back to her place, though still jarred by the event, she remained obedient. The tension did not dissipate as they excited the room.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rhythmic rise and fall of a well balanced blade did very little to calm Jaia’s nerves. But she threw the knife into the air anyway, again and again. Anything was better than simply standing around. She felt bad for the guards at the door who were always required to stand at attention. A flick of the wrist had the dagger spinning in the air again. A single shouting voice caused her pause. She nodded gravely before returning to her task. Good. The Commander was putting him in his place. She had no real grievance against Titus, his presence simply rubbed her the wrong way. He was constantly interfering and doubting Lexa. It made her skin crawl to hear him counter Lexa whenever she made a decision he did not personally approve of. He seemed to forget often who she was, and where he stood with her. Jaia knew her place, as Heda’s seken. Lexa took her in and taught her much. She owed the commander her life and she was grateful. She would never behave as Titus did sometimes, with his biting remarks and slippery words. It felt wrong to ever reprimand Heda. But she wasn’t in that place. So how would she know? 

When finally the doors were opened, Jaia quickly sheathed her dagger and stood by, waiting stiffly for Titus to pass. The eye contact was brief but the heaviness that occurred lasted well past her meeting with Lexa. Those eyes brought her back to the nights spent alone in the snowfall, abandoned and cold, lost within dangerous borders. Hunters from Azgeda had found her and captured her. Like a prized kill. If not for the kindness of one, she would have died. Skaikru were not welcome in those lands. But that was before the Queen was removed from her throne. Those harsh stares and frozen glares should not find her again here, with her Commander who saved her. It was unsettling. Jaia dipped down on one knee in front of Lexa, awaiting instruction. The soft gaze that met her melted away all fear she once had. 

 

“Ai heda..?” Her own voice was no surprise to her, how soft she spoke was with none but her Heda and one other. Her commander looked so tired. She would have done anything to ease her pain. To make things peaceful again. To take the weight that lay so heavily on her shoulders, if only for a little while. Lexa smiled in her way. The quirk of an eyebrow, the twitch of her lips. “Hos of houm, Jaia.” Her voice came out so thick, but so light. Like a feather dipped in honey. It was odd and unexpected. Jaia kneeled there, looking up at her Heda, confusion furrowing her brow. “Heda….” She whispered, rising slowly to her full height. She was tall, nearly half a head taller than her master, still she felt small standing before her. Not like in the way she felt so small and abandoned while her people left her to die. No, she felt small now, like a child clinging to the skirts of her mother who would protect her. “Yu sou laik houm-de.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jaia did as she was told, as always, though it took much more convincing than usual. Still, Heda reassured her and the commanded her. So, she obeyed. She found her quarters not so far from the Heda’s own. She passed through the corridor like a fine mist, her steps gentle, dripping onto the floor like droplets . She allowed herself this. To put her nagging fears and worries to the side. To place them down somewhere else, someplace they could not drag her further. She opened the door to her home to find another within. Lisi. Her savior from the woods. The one who took her in and basically brought her up, even though she too was young. She with grey eyes that could make the white of snow feel safe again. She with the smile that overwhelmed even the most callus of hearts. Her small stature a misrepresentation of how very large her heart was. Jaia was lost in the look of her, hair black as the paint of war spilling over the side as she struggled to remove a stubborn boot, one hand bracing her bent body over a small table. 

 

Jaia strode over, catching Lisi’s attention. “I did not think you would return. With so much danger. I thought you would stay with Heda.” Lisi spoke in broken start-stop sentences as Jaia bent down, in much the same manner as she had with the commander, to remove her lover’s shoes. She stood, still silent in awe of the emotion she found in Lisi’s eyes. Concern had colored her voice low and murmuring, the panic finally catching in her throat as she met Jaia’s gaze. They came together in soft, tender kisses one after another, after another. Easily, Jaia lifted weakening legs off the ground, pulling Lisi as close as possible. And for those moments, nothing hurt. There was no dread for the future or anxiety for anyone’s safety. It was only love. Only light. Only them. It was enough.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ai beda bak op gon Heda.” Jaia’s voice rumbled gently as she pulled a boot over her foot. She smiled at the press of soft fingers against the back of her bare neck. They traced around the rise of flesh, a scar resembling a perfect circle. Sunlight bled through crimson curtains, painting the room red. Jaia turned towards the woman still snuggled underneath the sheets they shared. Lisi crawled closer, pressing a palm against Jaia’s face as she knelt beside the bed, smoky eyes stared down into flames, each searching for and finding what they so greatly desired within each other. 

 

“Ai hod yu in, Jaia. Please be careful.” Her voice cracked with worry. Though they could lose themselves for a few moments in time, they both eventually had to wake up to the reality of their world. Commander Lexa was always in danger, always on the cusp of losing her life, and those around her also, were at risk. Not because they were targeted, but because they would give their own to save their Heda’s. Jaia didn’t respond at first, opting to kiss her forehead instead. She stood and made final adjustments to her gear before looking down at Lisi. “I’ll return to you, I promise.”

 

Jaia’s stride was smooth and confidant as she made her way back to Heda. Her hand rested comfortably on her dagger, forever vigilant, constantly alert. Though she let her thoughts run free as she moved. She reminisced on all that had transpired thus far. What with Heda vying heavily against the grounder way of life and all who would seek to break peace. Jaia so much admired Lexa for her strength and unwavering resolve. Even in the face of the massacre outside Arkadia’s walls. She still choose to stay the attacks. Jus nou drein jus daun. 

 

The thought comes, as it has many times before, that she would surely have been dead without Lexa. The commander inspired her people to choose peace over violence. Kindness over hatred. Jaia had never really thanked her master for that. Had never really expressed her gratitude. It had always felt assumed. That words were not always necessary. Still, surely the commander would appreciate it. She has so many clawing at her back, shoving their problems in her face, blaming her and acussing her and doubting her. It would do good to voice those softer things that she felt deep in her heart, but had never really spoken. Half way to Lexa’s room Jaia steped her steady walk up into a trot. She needed to get to her Heda.

 

A loud bang has her frozen mid stride. Instantly Jaia bursts into a dead run. That sound was only vaguely familiar, but it carried the heart stopping feel of danger with it. Suddenly Lexa was in view, a shouted warning is broken by another bang. Jaia reached the doorway only to fall to her knees as she looks on in horror. Lexa stood there in front of her, blood dripping onto the floor. 

 

“Lexa…..” A strangled sob causes Heda to turn, to look at her seken in shock. Then everything is a rush and a blur and Jaia can’t move can’t think as she sits there, watching at a distance as her commander, her friend, dies before her eyes. Clarke is there weeping about all the things that are spoken too late. Too late. They were all too late. She was supposed to protect Heda. And she failed. She failed.

 

Titus made quick work of the ritual, removing what was said to be Heda’s spirit. When he lifted her lifeless body from the bed, Jaia’s hurt turned to anger. Utter hatred darkened her eyes, gritted her teeth, burned trenches down her face in tears. Titus passed by her broken form, still trembling on her knees without a second glace, calling for the conclave. Rising slowly, Jaia took crushing strides toward a shaken Clarke. Despite the rage that rolled through her in waves like the acid mists, Jaia gripped Clarke’s shoulder with a gentle hand. After gulping down her sobs several times, a coarse voice hissed its way past still grinding teeth. 

 

“Who did this, Clarke?” The silence stretched for much longer than her patience could allow in that moment. Squeezing slightly, she repeated her question. Clarke murmured something about an accident. That it wasn’t his fault. That everything was her fault. That she was the cause of Lexa’s death. Jaia wasn’t hearing any of it. Losing control, she gripped Clarke’s shoulders in both hands and shook her. “What happened Clarke!!” Clarke is still in shock, her world still falling apart inside of her eyes. She’s speaking as if far away, explaining how Titus had attacked her, had had a gun, she didn’t even know where he got one. But it was enough. All Jaia needed to hear. She left Clarke behind, not running, but stomping through the corridors. She would see to justice. At any cost. Titus would pay.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun has fallen, the fires that burn in torches held up by bloodlust streak through the corridors of the tower, searching for Titus. Finally they find him, in the throne room, preparing. Jaia explodes through the double doors, forcing them open with both hands. Her face is smeared with the black marks of war, and the warriors she has rallied into a frenzy surge forward behind her. Jus drein jus daun starts as a low roar growing in ferocity as more file into the room, like animals circling around prey. Titus is corned with no way to escape except the balcony. That too is blocked off by raging followers of Lexa. He will not escape his fate so easily. A single voice rises above the rest, silencing the murderous intonation. “TITUS! Dison laik yu don gaf in! Jus drein jus daun.” 

 

The crowd howls in agreement with fists banging on chests and spears thundering against the floor. “This night, it calls for you.” She looks around her, eyes crazed and full of pain. “Teik em set raun ona tribau.” Her voice is raw and jagged and filled with blood.

 

Titus speaks not a word as he’s taken between two warriors and stripped nearly bare. He is then bound in rough ropes to a large shaft meant for this very purpose. His eyes are red with unshed tears and Jaia cannot look away from him. Once he is tied, everyone stands back and waits. It is only right that the one who was there with the commander as she died, who had gathered them there for avenge her, should take the first cut. Jaia’s hands shake as she steps forward, her tears flowing freely as she approaches her Heda’s murderer. She looks deep into the fleimkepa’s eyes as she brings up the knife, intent to slice him deep where she hearts the most. Her broken heart shudders, barely contained underneath her skin. Her teeth are bared in a savage grimace as she slowly dips the tip of the knife into soft flesh.

 

“Jaia, don’t!” Clarke rushes through the crowd, pushing anyone who stood in her way. Lisi is close behind, a hand covering her mouth in horror at the gruesome display. “This isn’t what she would want! You know that.” Clarke is pleading, begging the shattered woman before her. Jaia turns around abruptly, blood spilling from her hand. “She didn’t want to die either! Yet look where we are!” She points the reddened dagger at Titus, his head dipping low in pain and shame. “Because of him.” She raises her voice, barely able to control it, sobs constantly breaking away the words, strangling them. She was drowning in her grief, in her pain. All the while, Clarke creeps closer to her, speaking soft words of remorse and shared despair. Jaia is too lost in her anger to see. “Jus drein jus daun! Her blood calls for his! He does not deserve to live. Look at him.” Titus lifts up his head, a single tear finally being released. “He knows this.”

 

Clarke is quick in taking the dagger from Jaia. The girl could not choke back her anguished moans as she wept, hands gripping tight her knees before she fell to them on the ground. Lisi ran to Jaia, collapsing around her, holding her tight. “Shh, shh Jaia. Be still.” Jaia’s voice is cracked and weak, a single phrase repeated over and over again. “Ai heda ste daun….Ai heda ste daun…”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  
> 
> “Hos of houm..” – Go home
> 
>  
> 
> “Yu sou laik houm-de” – You are home.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ai beda bak op gon Heda” – I should go back to the commander.
> 
> .
> 
> “Ai hod yu in..” – I love you.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jus nou drein jus daun." – Blood must not have blood. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Jus drein jus daun.” – Blood must have blood.
> 
>  
> 
> “Dison laik yu don gaf in.” – This is what you wanted.
> 
>  
> 
> “Teik em set raun ona tribau.” – Tie him to a pole.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ai heda ste daun..” – My commander is dead.


End file.
